3,5-Ditertiarybutyl-4-hydroxyphenyl is disclosed as a moiety in a variety of compounds.
For example, U.S. application Ser. No. 07/277,171, filed Nov. 29, 1988, now abandoned, and U.S. application Ser. No. 07/426,814, filed Oct. 30, 1989, pending. This moiety linked to thiadiazoles, oxadiazoles, and triazoles. However, the present compounds differ from this disclosure by the addition of either a carbonyl, an oxygen, carbon containing oxime, a sulfur, an oxygenated sulfur, or alkyl carbonyl moieties between the 3,5-di-tertiarybutyl-4-hydroxyphenyl and a 1,3,4-thiadiazole or oxadiazole ring.
Other references disclose compounds combining a 3,5-ditertiarybutyl-4-hydroxyphenyl with various other rings such as pyrazoles, isoxazoles or imidazoles. See copending Application U.S. application Ser. No. 06/861,179, filed May 9, 1986, now abandoned; U.S. application Ser. No. 06/910,692, filed Sept. 26, 1986, now abandoned; U.S. application Ser. No. 07/032,730, filed Apr. 6, 1987, now abandoned; and U.S. application Ser. No. 07/395,165, filed Aug. 16, 1989, now pending. However, such references differ from the present invention in both the heteroaryl ring moiety and the substituent between the heteroaryl ring and the 3,5-ditertiarybutyl-4-hydroxylphenyl moiety. The present invention is limited to rings having three heteroatoms together with a CO, S, S(O).sub.n, O, O(CH.sub.2).sub.m, ##STR1## S(O).sub.n (CH.sub.2).sub.m, (CH.sub.2).sub.m, or CO(CH.sub.2).sub.m between the rings.